Why
by Keitaro
Summary: FINALLY! Swamped with busyness UPDATING NOW!
1. Chapter 1 Motoko's Breakdown TEMPLE

DISCLAMER- I DO NOT OWN LOVE HINA  
  
Why...  
  
-Saturday Night, 5 days before Christmas-  
  
The rain beated the street like a drum as Motoko walked through the rain. 'Why...why did I have to hit him again...' Motoko stares up into the rain 'Why can't I just tell him that I love him instead of hiding my feelings behind anger and violence...' Motoko stopped. She stared at what lay before her, Keitaro's bruised and beaten body.  
  
"Urashima!" she called out. She went into the rain to find him. She had gone earlier and hit him out of the Hinata house and wanted to apologize for what she had done. She had misunderstood the situation Keitaro got himself into, again. "I found you," she said as she walked over to Keitaro, "I wanted to say...I'm...I'm s-sorry..." Motoko stuttered. "Urashima...?" She looked at Keitaro, he was badly beaten, his body was covered in bruises, his clothes ripped, his glasses broken, and his head bleeding.   
  
"Oh my god! Urashima! Are you alright!?" No answer, "Urashima!!" Still no answer. Motoko worried and looked around for somewhere to take him. She saw a old temple near by. She picked up Keitaro and put him over her shoulder and ran to the temple. She opened to door to see an abandoned room with dust everywhere on the floor. Near the left side of the room she say what seemed to be a heating plate with a pot and a rolled up futon. 'That's strange...' she thought, looking at the items. 'I better find a spot to put down Urashima.' She set Keitaro down and went and unrolled the futon. She picked up Keitaro and put him on the futon.  
  
She went over to the heating plate, ripped off a part of her fighting gown, and dipped it into the water pot and placed it on Keitaro's head. "Urashima...I'm sorry.." Motoko took of Keitaro's broken glasses and rubbed his head, 'He looks so handsome right now..wait, what am I thinking!? He's badly injured!' Motoko shoke her head. All of the sudden, the world around Motoko spun and she fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
-Sunday Morning, 4 days before Christmas-  
  
Sun shown through the cracks in the roof on the bright Sunday morning crickets chirping in the background. The sound of water dripping off of the rafters woke Keitaro up, along with the drop of water that landed on his nose. "Urn..arg..oww..my head, what happened? Last thing I remember was getting launched into orbit and--" Keitaro noticed Motoko laying on the ground. "Motoko!!" Keitaro screamed trying to get up. 'My body hurts to badly, I can't get up.' Keitaro sat back down and looked around.   
  
"Where am I? And why is Motoko here? I thought she was furious at me." Keitaro off of the futon and went over to Motoko. He touched her forhead, 'OUCH! She's burning up! I better find a way to cool her off' He looks around and sees the cloth she put on him. He takes it and dips it in the water and puts it on Motokos forehead. Motoko moans and starts to open her eyes, "Huh...what? K-keitaro?" Motoko rubbed her eyes. "Keitaro!? You're awake!" She yelled in disbelif. Keitaro smiled, "Other than my body feeling like it was run over by a truck, I'm okay" Motoko smiled.  
  
"Were you walking around in the rain that whole time? That's really reckless of you. You don't wanna cath a cold, do you?" Keitaro said while making something at the hot plate. "Will you just shut up and leave me the heck alone?!" Motoko screamed while drying her hair. 'Hmm...Motoko is pretty cute. Though, that temper...' Keitaro hands Motoko a cup, "Here you go, I made you some hot cocoa." Keitaro said, "It'll warm you right up." Motoko blushes, "Th-thank you." Motoko takes a sip of the hot cocoa 'He really is rather sweet...' "YYYAAAHH!!" Motoko spits out the cocoa on Keitaro, "Ahh, it burns! It burns!!" Keitaro screams running around the temple, being chased by Motoko, "You fool, that was way too hot!!!" Keitaro trips and covers his face with his arms "I-I didn't know it was that hot!! Here it comes!!" Keitaro tightens his muscles and waits, "Huh? You didn't hit me." Motoko stares at the ground, ".....No....I'm the one who deserves to be hit." She looks up, "All I've ever done is call you names or go off the deep end. In reality...I'm the weak one."   
Keitaro looks dumbfounded, "Motoko, you've got to think positive." "Stop saying that!" Motoko screams back, "I've falied...everyone." Keitaro rubs Motoko's head, "Motoko, no one...is perfect." Keitaro lifts Motoko's hair out of her face and looks at her, "......D-Don't be nice to me--" "Your--" Keitaro looks at Motoko to see her, the fearless kendo warrior crying.  
  
Motoko drops the cup and hugs Keitaro burying her head in his cheats crying, "WAH?!" Keitaro freaks out. Motoko crys on his shoulder, "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?! PLEASE, HELP ME, KEITARO!" Keitaro, astonished by those words, stares into nothing, 'What am I going to do?! Motoko...s-she just...she just called me Keitaro!' Keitaro tries to put his rapidly shaking arms around Motoko "Ahh...It'll...be--" 'No..I...must...resist!' he pulls his arms away, 'I've never seen her like this...she's trembling.' "Um, Motoko?" 'Ahhhh. I can feel her chest against mine...they're so...soft.' Motoko snivvels 'This is definitely an akward situation. All I want to do is wrap my arms around her and hold her tight...Maybe I don't have a chance with Naru. What if Motoko's the one who can make me happy? Motoko, I...' he tries to put his hand on her head, his hand now shaking really fastly, 'NOOO WAAAY!!' He punches himself in the face, 'That's the worst thing I could possibly do!! If I do that, then it's like attempted rape!!' He pinches himself, 'Must think clean thoughts!!' Motoko continues to cry on his chest. Keitaro looks at her, "....."  
  
"Please...hold me." Motoko looks up at Keitaro. Keitaro blushes profussly. Motoko giggles then smiles. She comes closer to Keitaro, "...M-motoko...what are you--" Motoko kisses Keitaro, cutting off his speech. Keitaro stares straight ahead, not moving. "K-keitaro?" Motoko waves her hand in front of him, he doesnt budge. He slowly falls to his side with a bloody nose. "Keitaro!!" Motoko leans over him and checks him, he's out cold. Motoko sighs, 'Oops, did I just do what I think I did?' Motoko sweatdrops, 'Oops, why did I have to do that? Why...'  
  
-[ Author's Notes ]- You may have notcied, most of this was from the book, I'm just leeching off of that scene but making it better ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2 Motoko's Outrage MISTAKE

DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN LOVE HINA  
  
Why...  
  
Chapter Two - Motoko's Outrage. MISTAKE.  
  
-Monday Morning, 3 days before Christmas-  
  
It was a cold and bright day at the Hinata Inn. Keitaro was outside mopping up outside in the hot springs while all of the other tenants were inside putting up Christmas ornaments. Keitaro looks at the walls of the Hinata Inn to see the sillouhetes of the girls enjoying putting up ornaments. Keitaro sighs and gets back to working. About half an hour later Keitaro hears the door open.   
  
"AHH! I'M JUST CLEANING!" Keitaro screams covering his eyes expecting one of the girls to be in a towel wanting to use the springs. "Calm down Urashima." Keitaro looks up from his bowing position, "M-Motoko? What are you doing out here? You should be inside enjoying yourself and drinking sake. Not out here like me." Motoko, in her Chinese Christmas dress walks over to Keitaro. "Urashima, I think, well, I wanted to tell you..." She sits down. "...That I l-" "Um, Motoko?" Keitaro inturrupts pointing at her, "Your dress, it's um.." Motoko looks and sees that she is revealing herself to Keitaro. Motoko blushes and gets a black aura over her head. "URASHIMA!!! HOW DARE YOU LOOK AT ME! Urashima," She calms down, but only for a minute, "Motoko to it's not that I just wanted to say someone could se-!!" "...you PERVERT!!! SLICING AIR FLASH SWORD STRIKE!!" Motoko unseaths her katana and sends the blade right into Keitaro stabbing him in the stomach and then sending him into the sky like a rocket.   
  
Motoko, panting heavily and trying to calm herself down, was about to put her sword back in it's sheath when she looked at it. It was covered in blood. "Oh my god..." Motoko stares with a horrific look on her face as she sees the blood on her sword and the small puddles of blood on the deck of the hot springs. "...What have I done..." Motoko, shaking badly drops her sword and holds one hand to her head as she tries to open the door with the other. "Motoko? Is everything all right in there? I heard some shouting, did that pervert do something to you?" Naru says on the other side of the door as she opens it. The cup of tea Naru had in her hand fell to the floor with a *CRASH!* Naru was frozen in horror as she see sees Motoko's sword on the ground, itself and the deck were covered in blood.  
  
Naru comes over to Motoko, who was trying to regain her balance, "M-Motoko...what, what happened here!?" Naru screams. Motoko looks at Naru, "I-I didn't mean to...I just meant to knock some since into him like normal..." Motoko says half crying. Naru, who now is both horrified and confused at the same moment, walks around the deck staring around. "Motoko, does this have to do with Keitaro..?" Naru asks. Motoko nods, "Yes, N-Naru-Sempai..." Naru looks at Motoko with worried eyes. "What did you do to him Motoko...?" Motoko, shocked by this question, stares at the ground, "I-I wanted to apologize to him about hitting him the other day....and...well, he was trying to tell me that I was um, "revealing" too much, and I just out burst and hit him, but, I...." Motoko falls to her knees crying, "...I stabbed him!" Motoko cries over the puddle of blood, which was drying into the deck's boards already. Naru just stares at Motoko, then the sword and blood, and walks inside. "I'm going to tell the others..." Naru says as she walks into the happy Hinata Inn, which had unexpected news of Keitaro's injury, if he wasn't dead...  
  
Motoko coutinues crying for the next hour while Naru talks to the others inside. Motoko keeps saying one word over and over in her mind. 'Why...and why did I have to hurt him....why....?'  
  
-[ Author's Notes ]- I've been suffering from writers block -_-; But it seems to be clearing ^_^ I dedicate this to my love, Mia. 


End file.
